Dragon Ball Z: Trapped In the Future
by Jedi SSJ
Summary: While their parents ar off visiting Namek, 6 year old Pan and 8 year old Bra play with a time machine, and manage to bring 4 versions of Gohan from the past to their time, along with Mirai Trunks, Videl, and chibi Goten and Trunks. What will they do with
1. Don't Go In the Lab

Hi everyone! It's me, back with another DBZ story starring Gohan (along w/ Mirai Trunks, chibi Trunks, Goten, Pan, Bra, Marron, and Videl). While I have a few other stories I'm working on, I needed to do a more, lighthearted one, and this is it. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue with DBZ: Field Trip to the Future II or not, but this story is completely unrelated. I also need to update my Zelda story . . . soon . . . hopefully. Anyway, this is what I felt like writing, so I'm going to do this story. Please be sure to Review, I always like those. Tell me if you think this story is any good, and if I should continue it. Anyway, on with the first chapter!  
  
Dragon Ball Z  
  
Trapped In the Future  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Don't Go In the Lab  
  
In a trail of smoke and exhaust, the spaceship disappeared into the sky. On the ground five figures ceased their waving and began to talk excitedly amongst themselves. The oldest of the five was a lavender haired boy around nineteen years of age. Beside him was his closest friend, a boy with shaggy black hair, one year his junior. A little ways off were three girls. The tallest of these was a rather attractive blond around fifteen years old. Beside her was an aqua haired eight year old and a raven haired six year old.  
  
The teens and children were very excited. For the first time ever, they were on their own! Free to do whatever they wanted! The rocket ship that had just left the planet contained their various parents and other family. The Sons, the Briefs, and the Chestnuts, along with Piccolo and Dende, were taking a three week trip to the Planet Namek. The girls had not gone along because of school. Upon ChiChi and Videl's insistence, little Son Pan would NOT be missing three weeks of school! And, if Pan couldn't go, Bulma was certainly not going to let Bra go. Trunks, Goten, and Marron had all decided to stay as well. Who wanted to go to a planet full of Piccolos?  
  
Not wanting to bother Bulma's parents, or the Ox King, the adults had decided that they would pay Marron to watch the little girls at Capsule Corps for three weeks, much to the teen's delight. She could really use some money. After all, she hadn't done any serious clothes shopping in what, two months? Bra and Pan had liked the idea of having Marron watch them. Of course, Trunks and Goten, who would also be staying at Capsule Corps, had to help out and check in on the girls, but, being family, they didn't get paid.  
  
After the spaceship had disappeared from view, the two boys finally decided to head off and do Kami knows what. Probably find new girlfriends. They had both broken up with their latest ones a few days ago. "Out with the old, in with the new," seemed to be their motto concerning the female persuasion every sense they began attending High School three years earlier.  
  
As the original "Demonic Duo" took to the air and flew off to go seduce the female population of some random city, Marron, Bra, and Pan headed into the residential area of the Capsule Corps compound. After seating themselves in one of the living rooms, Marron turned to the two chibis. "Alright," she stated, " What's it going to be tonight?"  
  
The younger girls glanced at each other, then smirked up at Marron. "Play in the lab!" the replied in unison. Marron blanched.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The previous day, the adults had been preparing to leave. Everyone had been at Capsule Corps, where the spaceship had obviously been built and launched. As, with ChiChi and Videl's help, Bulma did the last of her packing, the women went over the rules with Marron one more time. "Remember, the girls must be in bed by nine," Bulma yelled from her closet.  
  
"And make sure they eat well. Not too much junk food!" Videl added.  
  
"And make sure that they don't bother the employees," Bulma said, returning from the closet with both arms full of clothing.  
  
"And don't let them leave the property alone," added ChiChi.  
  
Bulma stopped packing and turned to Marron, looking the teen directly in the eye. "And make ABSOLUTELY sure that they DO NOT under ANY CIRCUMSTANCE go in the lab! EVER!"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
A bead of sweat rolled down Marron's head. "Uh, sorry girls, but the lab is off limits."  
  
The girl's grins widened. "Really? That's too bad," said Pan.  
  
"Cuz, if you let us in there, we were going to take you shopping." Continued Bra.  
  
"As a treat for being such a good babysitter," Pan added.  
  
"Using this," Bra concluded, holding out her hand to reveal a small plastic card. A small plastic credit card. A small plastic credit card under the name of Briefs Bulma.  
  
Marron's eyes widened, looking at the card. The credit card of the richest woman in the world. That card was worth more money than Marron would ever see. It was worth more clothes than she could ever wear!  
  
"Uh, I don't know, girls," Marron stuttered. The chibis smiled even more.  
  
"I mean, it's not like anyone else would ever know we were in the lab or anything," Pan added.  
  
"And this is a business card, so we can write it off as some kind of expense. Trunks promised to help us change the info in the computer," said Bra. Trunks was very good at computers and such, so there was no doubt he could do it. Although, Marron did faintly wonder WHY Trunks would help with such a thing.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
One week ago, Bra had strolled into her brother's room, smile plastered on her face. "Hi there Big Brother!"  
  
The teen raised an eyebrow. "What do you want, Squirt?"  
  
"Ohhh, you know," Bra relied, "I just wanted to say hi to my favorite brother."  
  
Trunks's suspicions increased. "Oh really?"  
  
Bra nodded. "Say, does Mom know you had your girlfriend in here last night?"  
  
Trunks eyes widened and his face paled. "W-what are you talking about, Bra? I didn't have Tracy in here!"  
  
"So, this weeks model is called Tracy?"  
  
"Bra!"  
  
Bra walked over to te shelf containing her brother's model collection. She picked up one of his old fashioned model airplanes. "You sure she wasn't in here?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Bra, to Trunks's horror, snapped the top off of the model. Of course, it was a snap together, but that didn't mean she could just take it apart! She then held up the opened part of the plane for her brother to see.  
  
"Smile for the camera!"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Bra and Pan had Marron back against the wall. The teen was sweating. Bulma's credit card was very enticing. "We just can't spend more than, oh say two million zenni."  
  
Marron's eyes widened. Two million?! "Uh, well, I suppose, as long as you don't do anything anyone will find out about . . ."  
  
Pan and Bra's eyes lit up. "Alright!"  
  
"But just once!" Marron quickly added.  
  
"Okay!" the smiling chibis replied. And, with that they were off, Marron running behind to catch up.  
  
The teenager reached the girls again as Bra finished entering the password to open her mother's laboratory. "Out of curiosity," Marron panted, "How do you know the password to the lab?"  
  
The girls exchanged glances. "It's safer for you if you don't know," Bra replied. Marron raised an eyebrow, but did not comment further.  
  
The laboratory door slid open with a hiss and the girls walked inside. The room was a little bigger than a basketball court. Machines large and small were strewn all over the place, making navigation hazardous. Cables, wire, nuts, bolts, and filing littered the floor. Tools and computers cluttered the workbenches and just about everything else. The sent of metal and oil filled the air.  
  
Marron looked around, rather impressed. Bulma had one heck of a lab! She barely noticed that her two charges had disappeared. After snapping out of her daze, she went to look for them, hollering their names, but getting no response.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Deftly navigating the maze of metal, Pan and Bra quickly arrived at a machine near the back. The machine was fairly large. It consisted of a large vertical ring bout twenty feet in diameter. A platform rose several feet above the base of the ring, with ramps leading up on either side. A large series of computers were hooked up to the apparatus at various places.  
  
"This is it!" Bra announced. Running up to one of the computer terminals. Pan followed her. "Alright. So we're going to bring back chibis of our parents from the past to play with!" she announced.  
  
Bra nodded. "This is gonna be SO cool!" She began examining the controls.  
  
"But, Bra," Pan pipped up. "Won't our parents remember this from when they were kids and punish us when they get back?"  
  
Bra grinned and shook her head. "Nope! That's the best part! Each time we pull someone from the past it creates an alternate timeline where, or when, that person is from. So it won't affect our parents at all. They'll never know!"  
  
"Oh, um . . . okay."  
  
Bra turned back to the computer. "Alright. Now, this is where you enter the time period. Then this is where you enter who . . . and this must be the number of people . . . or, maybe number of times . . . or, um . . ."  
  
"Don't you know how to work it?!" Pan cried.  
  
"Don't worry! Don't worry!" Bra reassured her friend. "I'll get it. It's not like I've ever used it before." Pan cringed, but Bra just shrugged. "Oh, well. We can just try it and see how it works!" With that, the aqua haired girl began to hit buttons on the computer. "Let's see. Your parents and mine, that's four people total. There's Gohan, your mom, my mom, and my dad. Now . . . twenty-seven years back for my dad, then, three forward for my mom, then go thirteen back for your dad and four more for your mom . . . . and a three."  
  
"A three?" Pan asked.  
  
Bra just shrugged. "It wanted one more number. Pan sweat dropped.  
  
"Aright!" Bra declared. "Let's try it!" And she hit the big red button.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Marron's attention was drawn to the back of the lab by the sound of humming machinery and some flashing blueish lights. Cursing under her breath, she made her way to the back. Clearing the final obstacles, she arrived at the scene with Pan and Bra just in time for the loud BANG and the blinding flash of light . . . followed by a small explosion.  
  
When the light faded, Marron had to blink for a moment before she could see again. The first thing she noticed was smoke, coming out from the computer terminal Bra was standing by. Then she noticed the startled looks on Bra and Pan's faces.  
  
"W-what happened?"  
  
Marron's eyes were drown by the strangely familiar voice up to the contraption nearby. Her eyes widened and she began to feel faint.  
  
There stood eight figures on the platform, three teens, a preteen, and four chibis.  
  
"Oh. My. Kami. . . . WHAT DID YOU DO?!!!!"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Yamcha and the Saibamen he was fighting were moving so quickly that six year old Son Gohan had trouble keeping up. Piccolo and the others seemed to have no trouble, but the poor kid wasn't used to this sort of thing. The two Saiya-jin, Nappa and Vegeta, seemed to almost be bored with the match.  
  
As he tried to follow the combatant's movements, Gohan began to feel dizzy. At first, he thought it was just from the speeds that Yamcha and his opponent were moving at. However, the feeling intensified, and Gohan was suddenly force to his knees. He couldn't see or think straight. The world was spinning around him. He vaguely recognized Piccolo's concerned voice call out to him.  
  
Then everything went black.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Clad in his Saiya-jin armor, six and a half year old Son Gohan carried the fallen Piccolo through the darkened skies of Namek. Thunder clapped all around, but he paid it no heed. His father had just become a Super Saiya-jin! Now he was going to give Frieza the beating he deserved!  
  
That's when Gohan suddenly began to feel dizzy. Unable to continue flying with his wounded sensei, Gohan landed on the nearest spot of ground. He laid Piccolo on the ground, and fell to his knees. Panting, he tried to catch his breath as the world seemed to spin about him. And suddenly, everything went black.  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
"In one minute I'll be gone for good, but I'm taking you and this entire planet with me!" The bloated version of Cell laughed maniacally.  
  
Son Gohan glared at the fiend, clenching his fist. Bolts of electricity danced around his body. But, suddenly his expression changed to one of surprise and he collapsed to the ground.  
  
Up on the cliff, the others watched, realizing that something was wrong with Gohan. Goku, Trunks, Piccolo, and Krillen took off towards the scene. Trunks lifted the fallen boy back up, supporting him, while Goku pulled out a Sensu Bean and fed it to him. Nothing happened. "Gohan! What's wrong?" Goku called out. But Gohan didn't even hear him.  
  
Actually, Trunks barely heard him either. Suddenly, he was feeling very dizzy. The world seemed to spin around the two demi-Saiya-jins. Then, everything suddenly went black for them.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Take that stupid bucket off your head!"  
  
"I can't do that. Sorry, Miss Videl," Saiyaman responded, backing away from the enraged teenager.  
  
Videl scowled and stomped up to him. "If you won't take it off, I'll do it for you!" she declared, lunging at the disguised eighteen year old Son Gohan.  
  
Too late, the poor boy tried to turn and flee, but Videl got an arm around his neck and was trying to pry his helmet off with her other hand. "Ack! Cut that out!" Gohan protested.  
  
In the bushed a little ways away, a very amused Goten and Trunks watched the scene unfold. That is, until Gohan suddenly stopped struggling and collapsed to his knees.  
  
Oddly, Saiyaman's sudden fall startled Videl enough to throw her off. She got back up and turned to find the super hero doubled over. "Saiyaman? What's wrong?  
  
"I . . . whoa . . ."  
  
Concerned Videl kneeled by the fallen hero, placing a hand on his back. "Saiyaman?"  
  
"Nii-chan!" An orange and black blur suddenly appeared in the form of a young boy with black hair wearing an orange gi. "Nii-chan, are you okay?" he whimpered, holding one of Saiyaman's shoulders to support him.  
  
A boy with purple hair appeared next to the first, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Is he alright? What happened?"  
  
Saiyaman didn't seem to hear them, and Videl would have responded, but suddenly she was feeling very dizzy.  
  
"Trunks . . . I don't feel so good ," Goten stated as he too began to feel dizzy.  
  
" . . . me . . . neither."  
  
The world seemed to spin around the four, before it suddenly went black. 


	2. Welcome to the Future

Hey everyone. I figures I should get the second chapter up soon. You can't always judge a fic by the first chapter. By the way, for the time machine, think of something like the StarGate from SG-1. Be sure to Review and tell me what you think. I want to know that there are people reading this before I continue. Otherwise I have a nearly finished Zelda fic I should be working on. Strangely, it seems that Zelda fans are better at reviewing than DBZ fans. Odd, huh? Anyway, thanks to those who have reviewed. On with the story!  
  
Dragon Ball Z  
  
Trapped In the Future  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Welcome to the Future  
  
Marron, Bra, and Pan all stared at the now crowded platform. Eight figures now stood there. The tallest (and most comical) was a teenage male wearing white boots and gloves, black spandex, a green tunic, a large belt, a red cape, and an odd helmet. The second tallest was another male teen with shoulder length lavender hair. He wore blue Saiya-jin armor, new style. The third in height was a raven haired female teenager wearing a loose t-shirt and black biker shorts.  
  
The rest of the new arrivals were considerably shorter, and were all chibis. The tallest of these chibis seemed to be more of a preteen, and he had the most commanding presence out of the who group. Clad in a purple gi, he had spiky glowing golden hair and teal eyes. Bolts of electricity coursed around his body. The next two in height seemed about even. One was a lavender haired boy in a grey gi. The other was a boy with black hair in a gelled down bowl cut. He wore blue Saiya-jin armor, older style. The two shortest (if you don't count hair) both had black hair and ebony eyes. One wore an orange and blue gi, and had large spiky hair, identical to Son Goku's. The other wore a purple gi with a scarf. His hair hung down his back and was pulled out of his face by a white strip of cloth wrapped around his fore head.  
  
The newcomers and the girls examined each other in silence for several moments. Finally, the two youngest Gohans began to examine each other. Aside from the hair and cloths, they were identical. "Hey! You're me!" they both cried at the same time.  
  
The one dressed as a wannabe super hero had finally gotten a good look at all the others. He was now on the verge of hyperventilating. "Nii-chan, are you alright?" asked the mini Goku clone.  
  
The lone female seemed to snap out of her daze. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!!! WHERE ARE WE?!!!"  
  
"Um, I don't know," replied the super hero.  
  
"WHERE IS CELL?!" All attention was suddenly turned to the rather pissed blond preteen.  
  
"Where are we?" responded the lavender haired teen.  
  
"Hey! You're a Super Saiya-jin!" pipped up the chibi in Saiya-jin armor.  
  
The blond boy turned to the other, his eyes widening. "What the heck?!"  
  
Now the lavender haired teen and the lavender haired chibi were inspecting each other. "Who are you?" they each asked.  
  
About this time, Marron came to her senses. "EVERYBODY BE QUIET!!!" Everyone turned to her, many wincing at her volume. The whole place got really quiet. The blond teen turned to the two little girls by the compute who were trying to act invisible. "Bra. Pan. What did you do?" she asked in the calmest voice she could manage. All eyes turned to the two girls.  
  
"Uh . . . well . . . wewantedtousemommastimemachinetobringourparentstothepresentaschibissowecouldplaywiththembutsomethingwentwrong!" Bra said quickly.  
  
At the same time, Pan replied, "Wedidntmeantodoanythingbadbutiwanttoseemomanddadaschibisandsodidbrasoweusedbulmastimemachine!"  
  
Everyone blinked and sweat dropped. "Uh, just one of you. And talk more slowly," Marron stated.  
  
Bra swallowed and nodded. "We wanted to bring our parents from the past here as chibis so we could play with them. We used momma's time machine, but something went wrong and we got them. And now the time machine is broken."  
  
"You wanted in the lab so you could play with a time machine?!" Marron screamed, her temper raising.   
  
"Um . . . yes?"  
  
Marron gave a groan of frustration. "Great, well, if it didn't work what did it do?"  
  
Bra shrugged. "We don't know."  
  
Marron rolled her eyes. "Figures." She turned to the people still on the time machine. "Alright, first thing, who are each of you? You go first," she said, pointing towards the helmeted super hero.  
  
Not missing a beat, the reply came, "I (pose) am (pose) the Great (pose) Saiyaman (pose)!" Everyone else sweat dropped.  
  
"Are you with the Ginyu Force?" the chibi in Saiya-jin armor inquired.  
  
Saiyaman fell over in surprise. "WHAT?! No! I'm not with the Ginyu Force! Why would you think that?!"  
  
"Oh. You just act like they did."  
  
Saiyaman got back up and stared at the chibi in unabated horror. "I do not!"  
  
"Yes you do. I think Jeice did that exact routine."  
  
"I do NOT act like the Ginyu Force! Do I?" Saiyaman inquired, unconsciously turning to the lavender haired teen.  
  
The teen shrugged. "I dunno. I never met them. But, you do look like an idiot."  
  
The little Goku-clone decided to interject his two cents. "Mr. Vegeta said you looked like the Ginyu Force, Nii-chan!" he stated happily.  
  
Saiyaman's shoulders sagged in defeat. "Thanks a lot, Goten."  
  
"Your welcome!"  
  
Startled, Marron turned to the chibi. "You! Your name is Goten? SON Goten?"  
  
"Uh huh!" he replied smiling naively. Now Marron, Pan, and Bra were all staring at the chibi.  
  
"And I'm Trunks!" added the lavender haired chibi, who didn't like his best friend getting all the attention.  
  
"Me too," added the lavender haired teen in Saiya-jin armor.  
  
Marron blinked in surprise. "Uh, what are you doing here? You don't look any younger than you do in this time."  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm from the Cell Games. And who are you?"  
  
"Oh!" Marron exclaimed. "You're Mirai no Trunks! That explains it! And I'm Chestnut Marron."  
  
"So we're in the future?" the blond preteen asked. "And Cell is not here?" Marron nodded. "Okay," he replied, his hair shortening and, along with his eyes, turning black.  
  
"So, you would be Gohan from the Cell Games, wouldn't you?" Marron inquired.  
  
The boy nodded, sitting down on the floor. "Boy, I'm beat."  
  
Before anyone could say anything, Cell Games Gohan was tackled by a six year old girl. "Daddy!"  
  
"What the?!"  
  
This time, Marron, along with Bra, had to stifle a laugh. "Well," the teen stated, "You ARE in the future. This is your daughter, Son Pan."  
  
Cell Games Gohan stared at Marron as if she had grown a second head. Bra, Goten, Marron, and both Trunks's burst out laughing.  
  
"Okay, so we managed to get one of our targets," Bra stated.  
  
Marron nodded, examining the time travelers. "Alright, but I don't see a Vegeta, a Bulma, or a . . . ," her eyes landed on the only female in the group. "Hey, you! What's your name?"  
  
"Me? I'm Satan Videl," the teen replied.  
  
Marron quickly clamped a hand over Pan's mouth before she could say anything. She turned to Saiyaman. "So, that would make you another Son Gohan, right?"  
  
"What?! No! I mean aw, forget it. I give up!" Defeated, Saiyaman pressed a button on his watch and reverted back to his school clothes.  
  
"GOHAN!!!!!!!" Videl bellowed. All the Gohans cringed. Then Videl's face changed. "Ha! I knew it! Hahahahahaha!" She began to spin around, doing her little victory dance. However, she stopped when she realized that everyone was staring at her. "Er, sorry," she mumbled, blushing.  
  
Marron turned to the final two. "You're both Gohan as well, aren't you?" They nodded. "Great. Well, now that we know who everyone is . . ."  
  
She was cut off by a bang as the door to the lab burst open.  
  
"What the heck is going on here?!"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Briefs Trunks and Son Goten walked down the sidewalk together is some random town. They were looking for the best party or whatever to go to. Strolling, they eventually passed a barber's shop. "Hey Trunks," Goten spoke up.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You think I should get my hair cut?" the younger teen asked.  
  
"Cut like what?"  
  
Goten shrugged. "Maybe get it shorter and spiked up. Kind of like Gohan. Only, pull it forwards instead of back."  
  
Trunks lifted an eyebrow. "Uh, sure," he replied. *If you want to look like an idiot.*  
  
Goten smiled naively. "Yeah, I thin I'll do it. Won't everyone be surprised when the get back. I - what's that?!"  
  
Both teens stopped dead. Several new ki's had just appeared out of nowhere. And they were all back at Capsule Corps. There were several that were too high for humans, but there were three that were ENORMOUS! One of them could even rival Vegeta. At his max. As a Super Saiya-jin. Ascended.  
  
Trunks eyes widened. "What the heck?!" None of the girls could handle powers like that! "Come on, Goten! Let's go!" he called, jumping into the air and taking off towards home. Goten followed close behind, ignoring the startled pedestrians on the street.  
  
The demi-Saiya-jins made haste back to Capsule Corps. Along the way, the highest of the power levels dropped back down to around that of the other two super high ones, which was a little higher than what the boys could handle without going Super Saiya-jin.  
  
Arriving at the compound, the boys traced the new ki's to Bulma's private laboratory. Not bothering with the door, Trunks simply kicked it down. "What the heck is going on here?!" he demanded. Then he realized that he couldn't see any one.  
  
"We're in the back!" came the voice of Marron. "Don't worry, nothing is wrong . . . . well, not TOO wrong anyway . . . . well, not dangerously wrong."  
  
Trunks and Goten quickly made their way to the back to find Marron, Bra, and Pan, along with . . . . Trunks, Gohan, and Videl. The teens blinked. "W-what the?!"  
  
Before anyone could ask any questions, Marron quickly interjected. "Bra and Pan messed around with one of Bulma's time machines. Trunks and Goten, meet Trunks and Goten," she said, motioning to the chibis.  
  
There was silence. Then both Gotens blurted out, "Cool!" simultaneously. Both Trunks's sweat dropped.  
  
Marron smiled. "Oh, and these are Videl, Mirai no Trunks, Gohan, Gohan, Gohan, and Gohan."   
  
"Why do I feel like some kind of side dish?" the Gohan in Saiya-jin armor commented to the youngest Gohan. His counterpart shrugged.  
  
Every ones attention was suddenly turned back as a calm voice behind them spoke up. "What is going on here?"  
  
There stood a man with chin length black hair and steely blue eyes. Marron was about to reply, when suddenly Mirai Trunks screamed "Android!", turned Super Saiya-jin, and charged at the newcomer.  
  
Juunana-gou blinked in surprise. Sense when did Trunks randomly attack him? For that matter, sense when were there two Trunks's? Wait . . . what?! About then, it occurred to Juunana that he should probably move, as Trunks was about to beat his face in. Too late.  
  
Inches shy of pummeling the confused android, Mirai Trunks was stopped by a Super Saiya-jin teen Gohan. "No, Trunks! Stop!"  
  
"What?! Why should I?!" Trunks snarled.  
  
"He's not a bad guy anymore, Trunks! Calm down!"  
  
Reluctantly, Mirai Trunks stopped struggling and calmed down, but didn't drop out of Super Saiya-jin.  
  
"What is going on?" Juunana-gou asked again, a little shaken.  
  
"Let's go to the living room and sort this all out calmly," Marron suggested.  
  
"Good idea," teen Gohan commented, relieved.  
  
"Yes, you have some explaining to do, mister," Videl added coldly from behind him.  
  
"Uh, oh."  
  
"Let's go," Cell Games Gohan interjected, bailing out his future self.  
  
With that, everyone headed out of the lab to the living room, making sure to keep two Super Saiya-jins between Mirai no Trunks and Juunana-gou at all times. 


	3. Chitchat

Hey everybody! I'm back again! And the peasants rejoice. Anyway, I really SHOULD be updating my Zelda fic, it needs it more, but I felt more like doing this one. Plus this story has shorter, easier to write chapters. Alright, so, please be sure to send in reviews. I like to know that people are actually reading this. Thank you to those who have already reviewed. Now, on with the story!  
  
Dragon Ball Z  
  
Trapped In the Future  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Chitchat  
  
The entire group made their way to one of Capsule Corps plush sitting rooms without incident. Mirai no Trunks glared at Juunana-gou the whole way. Juunana was confused. No one had told him what was going on at all. He snuck a questioning glance at his niece, but she didn't see him. Marron was glaring at Mirai Trunks. No one attacked her uncle like that! The teenage Gohan and Goten kept pace between the demi-Saiya-jin and the artificial human. The current Trunks, along with the chibi Trunks and Goten walked behind Mirai Trunks, ready to tackle him if he attacked again. Pan and Bra, with nothing else to do, followed Videl closely, which was starting to freak the teen out. Cell Games Gohan walked in front, flanked on either side by a younger version of himself.  
  
Cel Games Gohan led the group, as Marron was too busy glaring holes through Mirai Trunks's head. Fortunately, Capsule Corps hadn't changed much. After arriving, everyone dropped into various seats and couches, except for Mirai Trunks and Juunana-gou. Mirai, leaned against the wall, never breaking off his glare at the android. Juunana elected to stand on the other side of the room, where he could more easily make an escape from this rather angry Trunks, who happened to be a LOT more powerful than he should have been.  
  
The youngest Gohan took a seat on one of the couches, a four person one. The Gohan in Saiya-jin armor sat next to him, followed by the Cell Games Gohan. The teenage Gohan quickly took the last seat, so he could get away from Videl. Miss Satan instead claimed a large arm chair, from where she proceeded to Glare at the oldest Gohan, who made a point not to make eye contact. Teenage Goten and Trunks took a smaller sofa, while Marron, Pan, Bra, and chibi Trunks and Goten took a large one. Everyone sat in silence for several moments.  
  
"So . . . ," Juunana started uncomfortably. Seeing that Mirai Trunks didn't lunge at him, he continued. "What exactly happened? Why is Gohan here? Why are there two Trunks's?"  
  
"Three!" Chibi Trunks quickly interjected.  
  
Juunana blinked. "Er, okay, three Trunks's. And why did one of them try to kill me? And who are all the kids?"  
  
Marron ended her glaring at Mirai, sighed, and turned to Juunana. "Well, Uncle Juu, Pan and Bra wanted to play around in Bulma's lab . . ."  
  
"And you let them?!" Juunana asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Marron shrugged. "They blackmailed me."  
  
"Nuh uh!" Bra interrupted. "We bribed you! We blackmailed Trunks and Goten."  
  
"Er, right, sorry."  
  
Both pairs of Trunks and Goten turned to each other. The Chibi's shrugged. The teens each raised an eyebrow. "Why did you blackmail him?" they each asked.  
  
"We needed Trunks to change to information in the computer so we could bribe Marron," Pan explained. "And we needed Uncle Goten to . . . wait, why did we blackmail him?"  
  
Bra shrugged. "Cuz we could."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Two weeks earlier Bra held a small camcorder and aimed it through a cracked open door. Inside the steamy room stood Goten, clad in a towel, holding a comb as if it where a microphone, and singing at the top of his voice very, VERY off-key. "BaBy, BAby, OnE MOre TiiiiIIMeeE!" Pan giggled over Bra's shoulder, but the preoccupied Goten didn't notice.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Anyway!" Cell Games Gohan interrupted. "Back to the topic at hand."  
  
"Hey wait a minute!" Mirai Trunks interrupted this time. "Did you call him 'Uncle Juu?'"  
  
Marron raised an eyebrow. "A little slow aren't we?"  
  
"What was that?!" Mirai exclaimed, springing away from the wall to glare at Marron, who returned the gaze.   
  
"Whoa, calm down, Trunks," Teen Gohan said, placing himself in front of the teen. "The androids didn't go all evil and mass slaughtery in this timeline!"  
  
"Mass slaughtery?" the Gohan in Saiya-jin armor asked. Teen Gohan gave him a silencing glance.  
  
"Anyway," the oldest Gohan continued, "Juuhachi-gou married Krillen in this timeline and they had a daughter."  
  
Mirai Trunks looked from Gohan to Marron, to Juunana-gou, and back. "How can an android have a kid?" he finally asked.  
  
"Oh! That's easy!" All heads turned to the younger version of Goten. Goten stood and clasped his hands behind his back. "Firstly, the androids aren't really androids. They were originally normal people, until Dr. Gero experimented on them and added mechanical parts. In truth, they are more like cyborgs. The alterations had nothing to do with the reproductive system, so Juuhachi-gou was perfectly capable of having children." With that, the chibi sat back down next to his best friend. Everyone stared at him in silence.  
  
Chibi Trunks waved his hand in front of Goten's face. "Uh, Goten? Is that really you?"  
  
The Goku-clone turned to his friend in confusion. "Of course it is Trunks! At least . . . I think so. Right? I am me? Aren't I Trunks? Aren't I?!" By now Goten had grabbed Trunks by the collar and was shaking him, panic on his young face. "I'm me right?!"  
  
"Uh, yeah," Chibi Trunks stammered. "That's definitely you."  
  
"Oh, okay!" Goten replied happily, as if nothing had happened. Everyone else sweat dropped.  
  
"Anyway," the older Trunks interjected. "Marron is Krillen and Juuhachi-gou's daughter."  
  
"I see." Mirai Trunks continued to glare at Marron. Marron continued to glare back.  
  
"Alright," Juunana stated. "So, what did the Demonic Duo do in Bulma's lab?"  
  
"We didn't do anything!" Chibi Trunks and Goten replied together.  
  
"Er, the other Demonic Duo."  
  
"Us?" the teenage Goten asked.  
  
Trunks smacked him upside the head. "No, you moron! Bra and Pan!"  
  
"Well," Marron continued, "the girls wanted to go play with one of Bulma's time machines. They wanted little kid versions of their parents from the past to play with. Things didn't quite go right, so now we have four Gohans, a chibi Goten, a chibi Trunks, a teenage Videl, and the jerk from the Cell Games." Mirai no Trunks shot Marron a venomous look.  
  
"From the Cell Games?" Juunana asked in disgust. He preferred not to think about Cell. "Oh, wait! Now I get it. You're the other Trunks. That explains why you tried to jump me." Mirai just grunted.  
  
"Um, so now what do we do?" Cell Games Gohan asked. "I was kind of in the middle of something important." He blinked and turned to the older Gohan. "By the way, how do I stop Cell fro blowing himself up?"  
  
Teenage Gohan grimaced. "You don't. Dad uses Instant Transmission to take Cell to King Kai's planet before he blows up."  
  
The preteen Gohan's eyes widened. "And . . . Dad?"  
  
"He doesn't make it back." The younger Gohan stared open mouth at the older one. "And he says not to wish him back."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Oh, and Cell survives."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"But Grandpa Goku comes back later!" little Pan interjected, drawing both Gohan's attention to her. "He comes back when you fight Buu!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Majin Buu," the teenage Trunks spoke up. He turned to the teenage Gohan. "Tell me, in your time is the World Martial Arts Tournament coming up any time soon?"  
  
"Uh, I don't know," Gohan replied.  
  
"It's in two months," Videl interjected.  
  
Trunks nodded. "Alright. Goku comes back for a one day visit during the tournament, which she (gestures to Videl) blackmails you to enter. A series of events occur that lead to a fight with Majin Buu and Goku coming back to life."  
  
"But what do I do about Cell?!" the preteen Gohan interjected again. "I don't want to get Dad killed!"  
  
"Well, you'll have plenty of time to work on that," stated Marron. All heads turned to her. "The time machine is broken so none of you can go back until Bulma can fix it. And she can't do that until she and the others get back from their trip to New Namek." She turned to Bra and Pan. "Meaning your parents WILL find out about this." The girls swallowed audibly.   
  
"Um, who ARE your parents, anyway? I'm guessing your both part Saiya-jin," Mirai no Trunks asked, finally giving up on glaring at Marron.  
  
Bra scowled at him. "Same as yours, dimwit!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Teenage Trunks rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Bra is my little sister. Bra, you wouldn't have been born in his timeline, because dad died there too early."  
  
Mirai Trunks nodded. "Alright, I see." He turned to Pan. "And she's Gohan's daughter?"  
  
"Uh huh!" Pan replied happily. All the Gohans exchanged glances.  
  
"And who is your mother?" Mirai asked.  
  
"Her!" Pan declared pointing at Videl.  
  
"WHAT?!" shrieked both Videl and the teenage Gohan. Everyone else, including the other Gohans, broke out in laughter at the look on the two teens' faces.  
  
Chibi Goten turned to Chibi Trunks smirking. "Wait till we tell my mom!" This caused Teen Gohan to go from beat red to deadly pale.  
  
"GOHAAAAAN!!" Videl roared, finally finding her voice. "I want some answers!"  
  
"Um, alright, Videl," the Gohan in question meeped.  
  
Videl huffed. "Okay . . . Why were you at the Cell Games? Why was his hair blond earlier? What's a Saiya-jin? How do you fly? Why is the Trunks from seven years ago older than the one from our time? What really happened at the Cell Games? Are you the Gold Fighter, too? What's New Namek? How do you shoot balls of light from your hand? What was that about your father coming back to life? What is Instant Transmission? Who is King Kai? Your father is Son Goku? AND WHY IS HIS HAIR PURPLE?!"  
  
Teen Gohan cringed, staring at Videl. His eye began to twitch. Mirai Trunks blinked. What did his hair color have to do with anything? Everyone else stared in silence. Except for Pan. "Mommy, why are you yelling at Daddy?"  
  
"GOHAAAAN!!!!!"  
  
All the Gohans cringed. "Please stop that, Videl!" Teen Gohan cried. "To answer your questions: To fight, he was Super Saiya-jin, an alien, ki, he's from the future, I won, yes, a planet, ki, Dragon Balls, teleportation, a god, yes, and I DON'T KNOW!"  
  
"Is my hair color a pressing issue in everyone's lives?" Mirai Trunks muttered.  
  
Videl blinked in surprise. "What?"  
  
Teen Gohan sighed and stood up. "Please excuse us. We need to have a long talk." He motioned for Videl to follow him as he left the room.  
  
"Well, that was fun," Juunana-gou commented.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
In a poorly lit room, several people spoke in hushed voices. Crowding around a table, they all poured over a map.  
  
"Is everything set to go?" one of them asked the others. This man was obviously the leader. He had black hair slicked back and dark, beady eyes. He wore a grey suit.  
  
"The troops are all in place," replied one of the men.  
  
"Our man on the inside is ready," replied another.  
  
"Teams A through F are all in position," said yet another. "Teams G through J will be within the hour."  
  
"Good," stated the first man. "Everything is progressing as it should. Soon, the world will be mine!" 


	4. Saiyajin Fairytale

Hey everyone! I'm back with another update! Sorry it took so long. School sucks. Calc III sucks really bad. Never take it. Seriously, I'm a frikken Computer Science major! What do I need Calc III for? Anyway, I could use a few suggestions here. I plan on adding a few more people from the past to this story. I already have one group of people in mind, but there is a problem. I've noticed that Cell Games Gohan has no one else his own age. I need some ideas for who (single or plural) I could bring back at about his age. Please be sure to review and give me your suggestions (even if you think they are dumb)! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, I really appreciate it! Now, on with the story!  
  
Dragon Ball Z  
  
Trapped In the Future  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Saiya-jin Fairytale  
  
It was several hours before the teenage Son Gohan returned to the sitting room where everyone else was, followed by a visibly shaken and wide-eyed Videl. When they returned, they found that the young Goten and Trunks had scooted off to a corner of the room and were talking in hushed ones along with Bra and Pan, as well as the Gohan from the arrival of the Saiya-jins and the Gohan from Namek. The Gohan from the Cell Games was talking with the teenage Goten and Trunks, while Mirai no Trunks and Marron glared at each other. Juunana-gou just sat there quietly.  
  
Teen Gohan gave a sigh and led Videl to a nearby chair. He then walked over to Marron. "Hey."  
  
The blond teen seemed to snap out of a daze and shifted her attention to Gohan. "What?"  
  
"Um, isn't a little past the chibi's bedtime?"  
  
Marron glanced down at her wrist watch. "Oh crap!" She stood up. "Girls! It's way past your bed time!"  
  
"Aaawww!" the two chibi's pouted.  
  
"Don't 'Aw' me! Of to bed, NOW! I'm already going to be in a heap of trouble because of you two! Go, now!"   
  
The two girls rose from the group of kids. Chibi Trunks and Goten snickered. "Ha ha. You have to go to bed," Chibi Trunks taunted, earning him a glare from both girls.  
  
"What's so funny, Trunks?" Teen Gohan asked. "It's past your bedtime, too." Pan and Bra grinned as Chibi Trunks and Goten's faces fell.  
  
Marron nodded. "Right. The boys can stay in the same room as the girls. There are plenty of beds. Well, come on." She marched out of the room, trailed by six chibi's. The two younger Gohans didn't need to be ordered off to bed, they just went obediently.  
  
On the way out, however, Pan stopped in front of Teen Gohan. "Daddy, will you reed me a bedtime story?"  
  
Gohan blinked and stared down at his future daughter. All the other chibi's quickly voiced there support for the idea.. "Uh, well . . . I don't really . . . ," Gohan stammered, but he didn't get to finish.  
  
"Go ahead, Gohan. Tell them a bedtime story." Gohan turned to find Videl more or less recovered. She sat, legs crossed and arms folded, glare/smirking at him.  
  
"Er, um . . . yes, ma'am."  
  
Everyone snickered.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Alright, what story do you want?" Gohan asked the chibi's who were all sitting on their respective beds now dressed in their pajamas.  
  
"Frieza!" Goten chimed.  
  
"The Cell Games!" Trunks suggested.  
  
"Dad's arrival!" Bra called out.  
  
"The Cell Games!" Pan cried.  
  
The two young Gohans exchanged glances. "We don't really care." Teen Gohan sighed.  
  
A bead of sweat rolled down the back of Teen Gohan's head. "Don't you kids listen to fairytales or anything . . . less violent?"  
  
Chibi Trunks whimpered. "No violence?"  
  
"Tell us a fairy tale!" Pan interrupted.  
  
"Yeah!" Goten added. "A new one, nii-chan!"  
  
Teen Gohan blinked. "A new one?"  
  
The Gohan with long hair (the one from the Saiyan saga) shrugged. "Just make it up."  
  
"A Saiya-jin fairytale!" Trunks chimed in, once again excited.  
  
Teen Gohan's lip curled and his eye twitched. All six chibi's looked up at him with wide, excited eyes. Gohan sighed. "Fine. A Saiya-jin fairytale." Teen Gohan sat down on the edge of Pan's bed. Faster than the human eye could see, all the chibi's had left their beds and were now seated on Pan's as well, staring at him expectantly.  
  
Gohan took a deep breath. "Alright. Once upon a time, in the far away kingdom of -"  
  
"Vegeta-sei!" Chibi Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"Err, right. Once upon a time, in the far away kingdom of Vegeta-sei, there lived a beautiful princess -"  
  
"Me!" both Pan and Bra exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"Uh, alright. There lived two beautiful princesses, Pan and Bra. Now, in this kingdom there also lived an evil witch -"  
  
"Frieza!" the Gohan with gelled hair (from Namek) exclaimed.  
  
Teen Gohan blinked, then grinned. "Right, the evil sissy witch Frieza." All the chibi's giggled. "Now, Frieza was jealous of the Saiya-jin princesses' beauty, so he/she decided to kidnap them. One day, while the Princesses were out picking flowers -"  
  
"Sparring!" Pan corrected.  
  
"Shopping!" Bra amended.  
  
Teen Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Uh . . . how about riding horses?"  
  
"Riding Icarus!" the youngest Gohan chimed in.  
  
"Um, okay. While the princesses were out riding their purple dragon, Icarus, the evil sissy witch Frieza put a spell on a tree full of apples. When the girls stopped to eat the apples, they instantly fell asleep, and Frieza took captured them. He/she took the princesses to his/her secret castle -"  
  
"Kami's Lookout!" Bra interjected.  
  
"Er, why not? He/she took the princesses to his/her secret castle, Kami's Lookout. Now, when the Saiya-jin king -"  
  
"Me!" exclaimed Trunks.  
  
"Dad!" exclaimed Bra.  
  
"Uh, Vegeta." Trunks pouted. Teen Gohan sighed. "Now, when the Saiya-jin king, Vegeta heard that his daughters had been kidnaped by Frieza, he was very upset. He called his son -"  
  
"Me!" Trunks exclaimed again.  
  
"- Prince Trunks," Gohan continued, "And his greatest general, who was actually stronger than he was -"  
  
"Dad!" exclaimed Goten and the two younger Gohans.  
  
"- Goku, along with his sons, Gohan and Goten. Now, Vegeta, Goku, and their sons all set out to look for the princesses. Now, none of the Saiya-jins knew where Frieza's secret castle was located. Now the great wise man, Dende, told the king that there was one person who knew where Frieza's castle was located. The king would have to travel through a dark forest and a murky swamp to reach a small village called -"  
  
"New Namek!" supplied Bra.  
  
"Right. A small village called New Namek. There he would find a great warrior who had once been to Kami's Lookout. The hero -"  
  
"The Great Saiya-man!" exclaimed Goten.  
  
"Er, sure. The hero, the Great Saiya-man, could tell the king how to get to Frieza's castle. King Vegeta and the others immediately set out to find the Great Saiya-man. In the forest they came across a bridge. When the tried to cross, a horrible troll appeared, and -"  
  
"And the great Prince Trunks blasted the troll into little pieces!" Trunks declared.  
  
Teen Gohan sweat-dropped. "Oh, fine. So, the party moved on through the forest. Soon they reached the swamp. Now, in the swamp, it was very hard to tell where you were going, so they got lost. Fortunately, a little faerie appeared -"  
  
"Piccolo!" added the Gohan from Namek.  
  
"Uh, well . . . okay. Fortunately, the little faerie, Piccolo, appeared and offered to lead them out of the swamp to New Namek. Soon, everyone arrived in the small village. They were led to the home of the Great Saiya-man by one of the villagers. King Vegeta asked -"  
  
"Demanded!" Trunks corrected.  
  
"King Vegeta demanded that the Great Saiya-man show them how to find Kami's Lookout. The Great Saiya-man led the group to his house and -,"  
  
"And did a bunch of funny poses!" Goten cried gleefully.  
  
"Like the Ginyu Force!" the Gohan from Namek added.  
  
Teen Gohan sweat-dropped. "Fine, fine. Whatever. Anyway, the Great Saiya-man told them that he knew the way to Kami's Lookout, but he could not leave the town just then to show them. You see a fierce monster had been plaguing the town for the past few weeks, and the Great Saiya-man alone couldn't stop it. The monster -"  
  
"Cell!" Pan interjected.  
  
"Okay, the monster, Cell, had to be defeated before the Great Saiya-man could go and sho the king where Kami's Lookout was. Goku volunteered to defeat Cell for the Great Saiya-man so he could show them the way. The Great Saiya-man led the group to Cell's lair. Goku and Cell battled and battled, until finally -"  
  
"Goku admitted he couldn't beat Cell and gave up!" Trunks interjected.  
  
Teen Gohan blinked. "Huh? No! Goku -"  
  
"Had his son fight instead!" Bra added.  
  
"And Gohan killed Cell and saved the town!" Pan cried happily.  
  
"Then the Great Saiya-man led the King Vegeta and the others to Kami's Lookout!" the youngest Gohan added.  
  
"Hey, wait! Who is telling this story?" Teen Gohan said, trying to get the chibi's attention.  
  
The chibi's ignored the teen. Trunks continued, "But, on the way there, they came across a bridge guarded by Frieza's loyal minion -"  
  
"Captain Ginyu!" added the gel haired Gohan.  
  
"Then Trunks and Goten fought Captain Ginyu and threw him off the bridge!" Goten continued.  
  
"And they all went to Kami's Lookout!" added Bra.  
  
"Where Goku fought Frieza!" said Goten.  
  
"And Vegeta fought Frieza's father, King Kold!" exclaimed Trunks.  
  
"And Gohan fought Frieza's brother Cooler!" added Pan.  
  
"And Goten and Trunks went and found Pan and Bra," added the youngest Gohan.  
  
"And Frieza, King Kold, and Cooler were blasted into oblivion," said Trunks.  
  
"And they all went back to Vegeta-sei!" added Bra.  
  
"And lived happily ever after!" concluded the Gohan from Namek.  
  
"The end!" all the kids said together. Then, in an instant, all the children were back in their own beds, under the covers.  
  
Teen Gohan blinked in surprise. "Uh . . . . right. Good night." With that, he left, closing the door.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Teen Gohan returned to the sitting room to find Mirai Trunks, Teen Trunks, and Teen Goten the only ones left up. Gohan plopped down in a plushy chair. "Did everyone else go to bed?" he asked.  
  
Mirai Trunks nodded. "Yeah. We each have our own rooms." Gohan nodded.  
  
"Anyway," Teen Trunks began, "we were thinking. Your younger counterpart thought that maybe if him, you, me, and the other me (he indicated towards Mirai Trunks) put our heads together, we might be able to fix the time machine ourselves."  
  
Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
Mirai Trunks nodded. "Sure. The other me is a co-owner of Capsule Corp in this time, and I have plenty of experience working on time machines. And you're supposed to be some kind of bonafide genius. I think we can handle it."  
  
"And I can help!" added Teen Goten.  
  
"Uh, thanks, Goten," Teen Trunks said, "But no thanks. You remember our science fair project?"  
  
"Er, oh yeah. Right. I'll just watch."  
  
"You in?" Mirai Trunks asked.  
  
Gohan shrugged. "Sure. Why not? I have nothing else to do."  
  
"You could try putting the moves on Videl," Goten suggested. He and Teen Trunks both cracked up laughing, and Mirai Trunks chuckled.  
  
Gohan glared at the future version of his little brother. "Shut it, you! Anyway, I'm going to bed."  
  
"Good idea," Mirai Trunks agreed, rising from the couch. The other Trunks and Goten followed suit. "We'll show you where your rooms are." And with that, they left for a good night's sleep. 


	5. The Demonic Duo Er, Quartet Uh, Se...

Hey everyone! I'm back again! Sorry about the long wait. I was busy . . . and lazy . . . and there were so many video games I needed to play . . . and school . . . and, um, crap, I can't think of any other excuses. Anyway, this story is NOT, I repeat, NOT dead. Too prove it, I'm back here with another update! Yeah. Well, anyway, I suppose I should just get on with the chapter. You've waited long enough. Oh, also, be sure you remember the wannabe mysterious guys from chapter 3.  
  
Dragon Ball Z  
  
Trapped In the Future  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
The Demonic Duo . . . Er, Quartet . . . Uh, Sextet?  
  
It was getting late in the morning by the time the eighteen year old Son Gohan finally got out of bed. Golden rays of sun streamed across his bed as he sat up and stretched. It took him a few seconds to figure out why he was at Capsule Corp. Then he wished he hadn't remembered. He was in the future, along with Goten, Trunks, and Videl. Not to mention the assorted younger versions of himself and the others. Today was going to be just great.  
  
Gohan pulled himself out of bed and into the shower attached to his room. A few minutes later, the boxer clad demi-Saiya-jin Opened his closet to find something to wear. Seeing as how he was staying in what, in his time, was his private room, he expected to find some jeans or khakis and a t-shirt, or maybe a gi. Strangely, however, he found that about a third of his closet was now occupied by dress suits. Gohan made a mental note to lighten up and get out more, before he turned into a real nerd. Much to his relief, Gohan quickly spied a pair of jeans and pulled them out. However, upon closer inspection, he discovered that said jeans were WAY too small for him. So why were they in his closet? Wait! Those were women's jeans! And what's this?! There were dresses in the closet!  
  
Gohan looked down. There were a couple of pairs of male dress shows, and quite a few pairs of women's shoes. Why were there women's shoes? Confused, Gohan began to examine the rest of the room. He pulled open a drawer on the large mirrored dresser (which he had not had in his time). Boxers. He pulled open another drawer. Socks. He pulled open another drawer . . . and promptly turned beat red. Panties and bras. Why were there panties and bras in his dresser? He opened another drawer. Female stockings. He opened another . . . and invented a new shade of red. Very enticing lingerie.  
  
Gohan quickly shut the drawers. Panting and blushing, Gohan ran his eyes over the rest of the room. The bed! He had been too tired last night to notice, but the bed was different. In his time, Gohan had a nice twin bed, built for one person to have plenty of room. Now, there was a queen sized bed built . . . for . . . . . . two . . . . . . .  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Briefs Trunks sat bolt upright in bed at the blood curtailing scream. What was wrong?! Were they under attack?! He dashed out of his room clad in only his pajama pants and a wife beater. From the next door over, Goten emerged in a similar state of dress.  
  
Quickly, the Saiya-jins found the source of the scream (of course it was only about twenty feet from them). Clad only in boxers, the teenage version of Son Gohan cowered against the wall, curled up in the fetal position, wide-eyed horror etched on his face as he gently rocked back and forward.  
  
"Nii-san!"  
  
"Gohan!"  
  
The teenage Trunks and Goten raced over to the fallen teen.  
  
"Gohan, what's wrong?!" Trunks asked worriedly.  
  
"Are you okay?" Goten asked.  
  
After several seconds of incoherent mumbling, Gohan managed to mutter, "There are bras in my dresser."  
  
It was absolutely silent for a second. Then both Trunks and Goten fell on their rears, laughing their heads off. Gohan managed to recover enough stop rocking and to glare at the boys.  
  
"What's so funny?!"  
  
"W-well," Trunks stammered through fits of laughter, "Of course there are bras in your dresser!"  
  
"Y-yeah!" Goten chuckled. "Where else would your wife put her clothes?"  
  
Gohan paled. "M-my wife?"  
  
"Of course!" Goten replied, stifling the last of his chuckles. "Remember from last night?"  
  
Trunks nodded, still grinning. "What, did you think Pan just randomly spawned in a dark corner? No way man. You married Videl."  
  
Gohan shook slightly. "W-well, yeah, I remember Pan said that Videl was her mother. But . . . I-I never really stopped to think about what that meant."  
  
Still grinning, Trunks and Goten helped Gohan to his feet. "Now, Nii-san," Goten said, as if instructing a child. "Why don't you go put on some clothes and we'll go down to breakfast."  
  
Suddenly remembering the what had triggered his near nervous breakdown, Gohan snapped out of his stupor. "But I don't have any clothes. The only male outfits in my closet were business suits."  
  
"No problem," Trunks said. "We have some spare clothes you could borrow."  
  
Remembering that the clothes the two had worn last night looked like something Sharpner would wear, Gohan declined, "Um, thanks, but, is there a spare gi or something I could wear instead?"  
  
Goten shrugged. "Sure. Fourth door down is Tou-san and Ka-san's. I'm sure dad has plenty of gis you could wear. Gohan nodded in thanks and took off down the hall.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
As Gohan (now clad in one of his father's orange gis), Goten, and Trunks approached the kitchen, they could hear two voices rising in argument. One of the voices obviously belonged to Juunana-gou. The other belonged to one of the Trunks's. Seeing as how the voice was not high enough to belong to the chibi, and the Trunks from the current time was with them, the group realized that it must be Mirai no Trunks. The group paused for a moment, the possibilities ran through their heads. Juunana-gou and Mirai Trunks were arguing. As one, the three teens seemed to realize that this would likely lead to blood shed and dashed into the kitchen. They were not prepared for what they saw.  
  
Juunana-gou and Mirai Trunks were standing face to face, glaring at each other. Both wore aprons and oven mitts and held a spatula.  
  
"And I'm saying that you wouldn't know French Toast if it hit you upside the face!" Juunana declared.  
  
"I beg to differ!" Mirai Trunks cried. "You couldn't properly mix batter if your life depended on it!"  
  
Gohan, Goten, and Trunks stopped to stare. Marron looked up from her seat at the table upon noticing the new arrivals. "They've been like this all morning," she explained to the teens. "But at least breakfast is getting made. And I don't have to do it." She gestured to the counter were a number of large platters sat, each covered in a mountain of French Toast. Several more pieces suddenly flew through the air and landed on one of the piles. It seemed that the to enraged chefs had no problem with cooking without paying any attention.  
  
Shrugging the three took seats at the table. "So where are the kids?" Gohan asked.  
  
Marron shrugged. "Not sure. They are up I know. And they should be here soon. You know they would never miss breakfast." The Saiya-jins nodded in understanding.  
  
A few moments later the kitchen door opened again, but it wasn't the chibis. The eleven-year-old Gohan from the Cell Games came in leading Videl. Videl had borrowed clothing from Marron, so she now wore (much to her chagrin) khakis and a tube top that showed more of her midriff than she liked. "I got lost," she said blushing, answering the unsaid question. Teen Gohan couldn't quite bring himself to look Videl in the face. Images of provocative lingerie kept flashing through his mind. The younger Gohan, who for some reason was wearing blue spandex, took a seat next to his counterpart, and Videl sat by Marron.  
  
Soon the doors burst open and six chibis piled in. They stopped to posed dramatically by the door. Everyone stared at them. Even Mirai Trunks and Juunana-gou stopped arguing. All six chibis were decked out in blue spandex with matching white armor. After several seconds, teen Trunks finally spoke. "Where did you get those?"  
  
"We found a bunch in the closet of our room," Bra replied, grinning.  
  
Videl blinked a few times. "Uh, what exactly are they wearing?"  
  
"That's Saiya-jin armor," teen Gohan replied. "Why they are wearing it, I have no idea."  
  
Chibi Trunks shrugged. "We just found a box full of uniforms like Tou-san used to wear and decided to try them on."  
  
The chibi Gohan with gelled hair nodded. "Yeah. It turns out, one size really does fit all!"  
  
"Are there any extra sets of the armor?" Mirai Trunks asked. Having removed his apron, it became noticed that he was wearing blue spandex like Cell Games Gohan.  
  
"Sure," Bra replied. "There were quite a few sets."  
  
Mirai Trunks nodded. He really did not like wearing just the spandex. He prefered full armor.  
  
"Any gis?" Cell Games Gohan asked. He didn't really like the spandex at all. The chibis shrugged in response.  
  
"I think I saw some smaller ones in Dad's closet," teen Gohan replied, tugging slightly at the orange gi he was wearing. "Mom must have kept some of dad's uniforms from when he was younger."  
  
The preteen Gohan nodded. "I'll go find one after we eat."  
  
All the children clamored into seats around the table. Mirai Trunks and Juunana-gou carried the platters of French Toast over to the table, along with several buckets full of syrup. Mirai Trunks seated himself by Cell Games Gohan. Juunana sat by Marron and Chibi Goten. Marron and Juunana calmly began serving themselve while everyone else sat still. Videl blinked in confusion. "Uh, guys?"  
  
"They're waiting for you to get your food," Marron commented.  
  
"Why?" Videl replied bewildered.  
  
"Have you ever seen a Saiya-jin eat?" Marron asked.  
  
"No. What does that matter?"  
  
"You'll see. Just get your food now. While you still can."  
  
Videl shrugged and complied. By now some of the chibis had started to squirm in their seats from hunger. Videl gathered her breakfast and sat back down. Oddly, Mirai Trunks then passed out bowls to all the part Saiya-jins. Then the buckets of syrup were passed and each one filled his or her bowl. Once this was all done everything was quite again.  
  
Then Teen Gohan said, "Go."  
  
And the table became a battleground.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Videl sat in a soft chair again in one of Capsule Corps lounges. She was feeling a little hungry. She had lost her appetite at breakfast. Apparently, "Saiya-jin" meant "bottomless pit." Now she was regretting not eating.  
  
Teen Gohan sat, sprawled out on one of the couches. Marron was in another. The chibis sat in a circle on the floor, talking in hushed tones. Juunana-gou had needed to go home for something. He said he would be back soon. Everyone else had gone to change clothes or something.  
  
The second oldest version of Gohan returned, now wearing an orange and blue gi, identical to the one his older self was wearing. Soon after, Mirai Trunks returned, wearing white armor just like the chibis. Then Teen Trunks and Goten reappeared. Teen Trunks wore khakis, a brown leather coat, and leather gloves. Teen Goten wore jeans and a short sleeve t-shirt with a long sleeve one underneath.  
  
"So what's the plan for today?" Marron asked.  
  
"We're going to try and fix the time machine," Teen Trunks informed her.  
  
"We who?"  
  
"Me, Mirai me, and the two oldest Gohans."  
  
"Juunana-gou is going to help some, too," Mirai no Trunks added.  
  
Teen Gohan blinked in surprise. "Juunana-gou? But . . . I thought you hated him?"  
  
Mirai Trunks shrugged. "Well . . . I decided to give him a chance. He's not the same as the one from my timeline." Everyone looked at Mirai in surprise. "What? Can't I change my mind?"  
  
Teen Gohan shrugged. "Uh, sure. It's just quite a change." There was definitely something else to it, but Gohan didn't want to push Mirai. It was nice not having him try to kill the android.  
  
"So what do the rest of us do?" Videl asked.  
  
"Whatever you want," Teen Trunks replied. "Just don't bother us while we're working."  
  
Videl's eyes narrowed. "Oh, so the rest of us are a burden on you? Is that it?" Naturally, her glare was directed, not at Trunks, but at the oldest Gohan.  
  
Teen Gohan sweat-dropped. "I-I didn't say anything, Videl."  
  
Mirai Trunks just shook his head. "Look, working on a time machine is really, really tedious and delicate work. Besides, someone needs to look after the chibis."  
  
Teen Goten nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Where are the kids, anyway?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Marron sighed. "They're in the corner right . . . over . . . . . . there . . . ." There was a moment of silence. Then, "Oh my kami! Where are the kids?!"  
  
The others all exchanged worried glances. Teen Gohan closed his eyes in concentration. "Can anyone sense their ki?" Cell Games Gohan, Goten, and both Trunks's followed suit.  
  
"I can't feel them anywhere," Teen Trunks said after a moment.  
  
"Me neither," added Goten.  
  
Mirai shook his head. "They must be suppressing their ki."  
  
"Oh crap! What are we going to do?" Marron cried, now pacing.  
  
"We have to go look for them!" Videl replied, jumping to her feet.  
  
Trunks shrugged. "Alright. Goten, why don't you help the girls while the rest of us work on the time machine?"  
  
Goten pouted. "Why do I have to go babysit?"  
  
Trunks frowned. "Because last time you tried to work on technology, the king of the world declare a global state of emergency."  
  
Goten blushed. "Oh yeah. Forgot about that."  
  
"What?! You're not coming?!" Videl cried. "Don't you guys care? Aren't you worried about the kids?!"  
  
"Worried about the kids?" Goten asked. "No. Worried about the damage and havoc they will cause to anyone who crosses their path? Yes."  
  
Seeing Videl's confused look, Teen Gohan added, "Don't worry. Their's not much of anything on his planet that could actually hurt those kids. The trick is to keep them from causing trouble. Marron's only panicked because she might get blamed for anything they do."  
  
"Oh."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Trunks! Where are we going?" whined Chibi Goten.  
  
The lavender haired child in questioned turned to his best friend and shrugged. "I dunno. Anyone have any ideas?" he called over his shoulder.  
  
Six rather powerful children ran through a forest at breakneck speed, trees blurring past them. Goten, Trunks, Pan, Bra, and two Gohans tried to put as much distance between themselves and West Capital as possible. They ran to avoid being detected by their ki-sensitive guardians. The chibis had already cleared the nearest city, and were now looking for something to do with their new freedom.  
  
"Are you sure we won't get in trouble for this?" piped up the young Gohan with long hair.  
  
"Of course not!" Trunks replied. "Well, not in serious trouble anyway."  
  
"You need to loosen up anyway," Bra added. "Both of you."  
  
Both Gohans exchanged nervous glances.  
  
"Hey, how are we supposed to distinguish yo two when we talk?" Pan asked. "It's kind of confusing having you both called Gohan. Not to mention really weird for me."  
  
The boys in question shrugged. After a moment, the Gohan with gelled hair spoke up. "Well, we're the two youngest of . . . us here. So, how about we call him Chibi Gohan and me Kid Gohan?"  
  
"But, chibi and kid mean the same thing," Goten pointed out.  
  
"That's the point," Trunks said, slapping Goten in the back of the head.  
  
"You don't mind calling yourself kid?" Pan asked.  
  
Kid Gohan shrugged. "You ever met Krillen?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
"So," Trunks started, recalling the others' attention, "What are we going to do? I only had a plan to get us out of Capsule Corp."  
  
"I think there's another city near here," Kid Gohan said. "Blue Star City."  
  
"Hey!" Bra exclaimed. "That's right! They have the worlds largest mall!" Everyone else sweat-dropped.  
  
"Wait! They have that new entertainment center there!" Pan cried out. "I saw something about it on the TV. It's supposed to have all the latest video games and stuff!"  
  
"Sweet!" Trunks and Goten chorused. "Let's go!"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
In the back of a large van, several men sat around a computer terminal that took up one side of the vehicle. The shady man with slick black hair and dark, beady eyes stood, leaning over the shoulder of a soldier at the consul.  
  
"Mobile command in position," the soldier spoke into a microphone. He held an earpiece to his ear. After several seconds he turned to the leader. "All teams are in position and report green."  
  
The leader nodded. "Good. Has Team D sighted the target yet?"  
  
"The motorcade has just turned onto Main Street. Team D has confirmed the target."  
  
"Excellent!" the leader declared. "Soon, the Red Ribbon Army will rise again! And I, General Gray shall rule the world!"  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
Marron, Videl, and Teen Goten walked out the front of Capsule Corp. Goten stopped and looked around for a minute. "We should head tot he nearest city. The kids might have gone there." He made ready to jump into the air, but Marron stopped him.  
  
"Goten, how exactly are we going to get there?" Marron asked, crossing her arms.  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot about that," the teen replied. "Do either of you have an air car or something?"  
  
"I have a jet-copter," Videl replied, pulling out a yellow capsule. "But it only seats two."  
  
"That's fine," Goten replied. "You and Marron take that and follow me."  
  
Videl de-capsulized he jet-copter and the two females climbed in. The raven haired girl punched a few buttons and the engines came to life. Then Videl turned to Marron. "Alright, so how is he going to lead us?" At just that moment, Goten floated into the air. He motioned for the girls to follow him and took off. Videl stared in shock for a few seconds. "Er, right. Forgot he could do that."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Alright, I think we're far enough away that it should be safe to fly," Chibi Trunks announced.  
  
The six children in Saiya-jin armor gratefully took to the skies. Quickly they spotted Blue Star City nearby. The kids all sped towards the city, keeping high enough to avoid detection by people on the street. Scanning the ground with keen Saiya-jin vision, the chibis soon realized that the city was very crowded, much more so than normal.  
  
"Any idea why all these people are here?" asked Chibi Gohan.  
  
"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Bra. "I saw on the news that the king of the world was coming to Blue Star City. Something about meeting with influential business men and what not. That must have been today."  
  
"Must be it," Trunks agreed. "But that shouldn't really effect us."  
  
"Um, hey guys?" Pan spoke up. "Look over there, on that rooftop."  
  
All the chibis followed Pan's gaze down to the top of a skyscraper. There were about six men there. Oddly, each of the men wore a blue spandex-like body suit with a white Kevlar vest. They carried assault rifles and had a pistol holstered on their waists and an army knife buckled to their vests. They wore white gloves and boots. On the left breast of the vest was a red logo of a ribbon with two R's on it. Some of the men had binoculars, while two had sniper rifles aimed down into the street. One of the men was talking over a headset.  
  
"Who are they?" Kid Gohan asked.  
  
"I don't know," Pan replied. "I've never seen them before."  
  
"Are they mocking Saiya-jin armor?!" Trunks demanded, feeling slightly offended.  
  
"Can you see what they're looking at?" asked Bra.  
  
"It's some kind of parade on the street," Chibi Gohan replied.  
  
"It must be the king!" Pan gasped. "They're going to assassinate the king of the world!"  
  
"If that's their goal, they aren't very good at it," commented Trunks. "They just let the limousine enter an enclosed garage. Now they don't have a shot."  
  
"Let's see what they are up to," suggested Bra. The others nodded and began descending towards the rooftop.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Looking up from the computer the Red Ribbon Army technician announced, "Team D reports that target had entered the building. Team E has visual inside the garage."  
  
General Gray grinned. "Perfect. It is all going according to plan. Has Team I secured the roof?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good!" Gray turned to the van's driver. "Take us to the helicopter. Some things are best done in person."  
  
The driver nodded and started the van. Gray turned to a nearby soldier clad in a blue body suit and white Kevlar. "Get me my vest," he instructed. The soldier saluted and removed an elaborately decorated white Kevlar vest from a case on one of the van's walls. Meanwhile, General Gray slipped off his dress suit to reveal a blue body suit like his soldiers'. The soldier helped the general into his Kevlar vest as the van sped down the street.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Excuse me, but who are you?"  
  
Six Red Ribbon commandos spun around, leveling firearms at the source of the voice behind them. They were rather surprised to find six children dressed similarly to themselves.  
  
"Who are you kids?! What are you doing up here?!"  
  
The foremost child, one with lavender hair shook his head. "I asked you first."  
  
"Look, kid, we're not playing around here. Who are you?" one of the soldiers said, pointing a silenced pistol at Trunks' head.  
  
The young Saiya-jin prince smirked. "We're not playing around either. Who are you?"  
  
"Look kid, we're the ones holding the guns here. Answer the question!" the lead soldier snarled.  
  
Trunks smirked harder. "Actually, we're holding the guns now." At that moment, the soldiers realized that their weapons were, somehow, not in their hands anymore. In fact, the children were now holding their weapons.  
  
"What the?!" The soldier looked up from his empty hand to find Trunks now floating in the air at his eye level.  
  
"And I suggest you answer our questions."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
General Gray stepped out of the helicopter onto the roof of the United Trade Building. This particular skyscraper was the largest building in Blue Star City, and was the center of commerce for half of the main continent. The king of the world had come to Blue Star City to meet with top business officials from all over. This had been the perfect opportunity for the New Red Ribbon Army to strike!  
  
The NRRA's top commandos had been positioned around and in the building long before the king had arrived. As soon as the business meeting had started, the troops had sprung into action. The king's guards were quickly neutralized. Ever sense Cell had been defeated nineteen years ago, the world had gotten more and more at ease. Noone wanted to start anything big, they were all happy with the new peace. Unfortunately, there were still people like General Gray. People with ambition and a complete disregard for others. Of course, no one but a select few remembered an incident involving Majin Buu and the destruction of the entire planet. But hey, that wasn't all that important.  
  
General Gray and his guard of elite NRRA troops descended from the roof using an elevator until they reached the forty-second floor, where the king was now being held by NRRA troops.  
  
General Gray grinned as he entered the room. The king was a very old, plump dog-like humanoid. He was only the second non-human to be elected as king. He had been in office for quite a long time as well. He had been around ages ago, during the time of the first Red Ribbon Army. The king was also one of the best loved kings the world had ever had, despite the governments inability to stop the old Red Ribbon Army or Cell.  
  
"Why hello, Your Highness," General Gray said pleasantly as he strode up to the king, who was sitting in his chair, being watched by two armed guards. "It is a fine day, isn't it?"  
  
"Who are you?" the king demanded.  
  
"I am General Gray. Leader of the New Red Ribbon Army."  
  
The king's eyes narrowed. "Red Ribbon Army?" He looked around the room. "Ha! What would you youngsters know about the Red Ribbon Army? I doubt that many of you were even born then."  
  
Gray's smug grin failed. "Listen here you old geezer," he snarled, slapping the king across the face. "I'm in charge now!"  
  
"Leave him alone!" came a cry from the far corner of the room. General Gray turned to where the others prisoners were being held at gun point. The one who had spoken was by far the largest man in the room. He was also the strangest looking. He had stitches all over and bolts on his neck.  
  
Gray smirked. "Something wrong, Frankenstein? You're the kings bodyguard aren't you?"  
  
The large man growled. "So what if I am?"  
  
"Calm down, Eighter," said a red haired woman in her late forties. Gray recognized her as the king's secretary.  
  
Gray smirked as he knelt near the large man, Eighter. "My, you are ugly," he taunted lightly. "Hard to believe you were once part of the old Red Ribbon Army, Android Number 8."  
  
The Frankenstein-like man snarled at General Gray. "Calm down, Eighter!" came a cry from the king. It seemed to work, as Android 8 seemed to relax some.  
  
Gray smirked. "Well, nice to see that the monster can take orders," he said, moving back tot he king.  
  
"What do you want?" the king asked.  
  
"The world, of course." Gray turned to the nearest guard. "Keep an eye on them. I need to go declare my terms." The confident general whirled around on his heels and march out the door, followed by several of his best men.  
  
General Gray and his men took the elevator down to the first floor. The floor was filled with NRRA soldiers, all dressed in blue and white. They saluted Gray as he walked through.  
  
"Sir!" one of the soldiers barked, saluting. "We have delivered the message. The reply should be here soon."  
  
"Good," the general replied. He raised his fist and shouted out, "The Red Ribbon Army will soon rule the world!" The soldiers all cheered in response.  
  
"So you're the one in charge here."  
  
Gray turned around at the soft voice that had come from behind him. There stood six children decked out in blue spandex and white armor, not unlike the general's own troops.  
  
"What are you kids doing here?" Gray demanded. In seconds, all the soldiers in the room had their weapons trained on the young demi-saiya-jins.  
  
"We were looking for the moron in charge of this pathetic little operation," Trunks replied from the front of the group.  
  
"How did you get in here?!" Gray demanded, now pulling his own firearm out and aiming it at the lavender haired child.  
  
"You shouldn't play with guns," stated Bra. "You might hurt someone."  
  
General Gray's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Are you mocking me?"  
  
"Yes!" Goten replied happily.  
  
Before Gray could respond to that, Pan stepped forward, crossing her arms. "So you are the losers who want to be the Red Ribbon Army." She frowned at General Gray. "I'm afraid we don't like the Red Ribbon army much. You see, my grandpa is Son Goku, the one who wiped out the original Red Ribbon Army."  
  
Gray raised an eyebrow. "You are related to Son Goku?" He grinned. "How wonderful of you to surrender yourself to us. I'm sure you will make a great hostage."  
  
Now Pan smirked. "Don't count on it." Before the soldiers could react, Pan had spun around and kicked the gun from Gray's hand. She then hopped into the air, grabbing Gray by his collar and holding him up, floating several feet off the ground.   
  
The soldiers gawked at the scene, until General Gray began yelling at them. "Shoot her! Shoot her now!" Obediently, the soldiers opened fire, careful not to harm their leader. After several seconds of continuous machine gun fire, the soldiers ceased.  
  
And Pan just smirked down at them. "That all you got?"  
  
The soldiers panicked. There was no way this girl was human. She must have been some kind of demon or something! The soldiers dropped their guns and ran, only to find their exit blocked by two more children floating in the air.  
  
The two Gohans grinned at each other before turning tot he soldiers. "Going somewhere?" The soldiers backer off cowering before the children.  
  
Pan smirked at General Gray. "So much for your army." Before the general could reply, the young girl reeled back and tossed him straight up, through the ceiling . . . and through the next five ceilings as well. The unconscious general became permanently embedded in the seventh floor ceiling. The soldiers were scared.  
  
That is when a woman I a suit entered through the front door of the building.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Emma Halloway strode to the front of the police blockade around the United Trade Building. Squad cars and military hummers covered the street. Helicopters soared by overhead. In general, it was a scene of chaos.  
  
The announcement by the faction claiming to be the "New Red Ribbon Army" had only been media half hour ago. The world was panicked when they heard that this NRRA had taken the King of the World hostage. It was simply unheard-of! Law enforcement and the military had laid siege to the skyscraper immediately.  
  
The NRRA had demanded total submission in exchange for the king's life. The Nations of the world really had no choice. With the way thing were set up in the world now, they couldn't afford to lose the king. Ms. Halloway had been selected to present the world nation's surrender to the leader of the NRRA.  
  
Halloway strode up to the hummer where the general in charge of the armed forces was talking with the city police chief. Noticing her, the general nodded. "It's all clear for you, ma'am. Good luck."  
  
Emma nodded. "Thank you, sir." Taking a deep breath, she started for the building. Strangely, no one came out to meet her. Nor was anyone standing at the door. Seeing no other option, Emma stepped through one of the rotating doors. The lobby inside the United Trade Building was an odd sight. There were numerous soldiers along the sides of the room, none of whom were carrying their guns. In the middle was a group of small children, dressed similarly to the NRRA.  
  
"Uh, excuse me. Ms. Halloway stated, getting the peoples attention. "Who is in charge here?"  
  
All the soldiers pointed to the children in the middle of the room. Emma blinked in surprise. These children? "No. Seriously, who is in charge?"  
  
The soldiers continued to point at the children. One of the boys, one with lavender hair folded his arms and stepped forward. "We are in charge here now." The boy, Trunks frowned at the woman.  
  
Emma was silent for a moment. Everyone seemed dead serious that these children were in charge! Oh well. "My name is Emma Halloway. I'm here on behalf of the United World Nation."  
  
"Alright," Trunks stated. "And . . .?"  
  
Emma cleared her throat. "And we have agreed to your terms. We will give you whatever you want."  
  
Trunks blinked several times. The other chibis exchanged glances. "Whatever we want?"  
  
Ms. Halloway nodded.  
  
Trunks smirked. 


	6. Hail the Mighty Conquerors

Hey there everyone! I'm still here, and back again with another update! Yeah. I bet you've all been wondering what will happen with the world's political power in the hand of the Demonic Six. Well . . . you may find out. Also, I plan on bringing more people from different points in time into this story, I could use some suggestions. As always, please be sure to drop me a review, I really appreciate it. Thanks. Now, On with the story (sorry, this chapter is a little short).  
  
Dragon Ball Z  
  
Trapped In the Future  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
Hail the Mighty Conquerors  
  
LAST TIME:  
  
Emma was silent for a moment. Everyone seemed dead serious that these children were in charge! Oh well. "My name is Emma Halloway. I'm here on behalf of the United World Nation."  
  
"Alright," Trunks stated. "And . . .?"  
  
Emma cleared her throat. "And we have agreed to your terms. We will give you whatever you want."  
  
Trunks blinked several times. The other chibis exchanged glances. "Whatever we want?"  
  
Ms. Halloway nodded.  
  
Trunks smirked.  
  
NOW:  
  
Teen Gohan scratched his head as he scanned the blueprints before him. If nothing else, Bulma was very thorough in her designs. Thorough and complicated. The newsprint-sized schematic he was looking at now was for only one of the four central processors built into the time machine. Time travel required extra computing power, so Bulma had designed and built her own CPU chip and linked four of them together. She would probably sell a dumb-ed down version of the chip in a year or so.  
  
Teen Gohan currently held one of the four CPUs. It had been damaged, but was still fixable. He glance over towards Teen Trunks. One of the CPUs had been damaged, but another one had been completely destroyed. The current Trunks was mulling over an identical blueprint, intending to build a replacement for the fragged chip.  
  
Still, it was better than Cell Games Gohan and Mirai no Trunks's job. They were pouring over pages and pages of Bulma's algorithms. Once it was fixed, the machine had to be reprogrammed. When Juunana-gou returned, he would probably either help with the algorithms or help Teen Trunks. Either way, it wouldn't be fun.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Chibi Trunks had to hide his grin from the woman before him. "Uh, well just a minute. We need to go discuss this," he said, turning to the other chibis.  
  
Ms. Halloway blinked. "Don't you already have your demands planned out?" she asked in surprise.  
  
"There have been a few . . . changes due to recent . . . happenings," Trunks replied, walking over to the other kids.  
  
Ms. Halloway shrugged, "Well, alright. I'll just wait here then."  
  
Trunks nodded. "We'll be back in a few minutes." He turned to the nearest guard, one of the ones who had escorted General Gray down. "You there." The soldier straightened, trembling with fear. "Open the elevator. You're coming with us." The soldier quickly nodded and moved to operate the elevator. "And the rest of you! Stay here or else!" The soldiers all nodded. "And pick up your guns! You're not very menacing without them." The soldiers quickly complied, fumbling with their weapons.  
  
Once inside the elevator, the chibis all huddled. "Hey Trunks," Goten asked. "What are we gonna tell them?"  
  
Trunks shrugged. "Not sure."  
  
"Uh, shouldn't we have told them that they could have the king back?" Chibi Gohan piped up.  
  
Trunks shook his head. "Gohan, these people said we could have ANYTHING! You don't turn something like that down. But don't worry, we will give the king back soon."  
  
"Um, sir?" the soldier Trunks had drug along finally spoke.  
  
"What?"  
  
"W-was there a particular floor you wanted to go to?"  
  
"Take us to wherever the king of the world is being held," Pan replied. "We should probably tell him not to worry."  
  
"Y-yes, ma'am," the soldier replied, entering the correct floor into the elevator.  
  
"So," Bra started, "what should we ask for?"  
  
"Food!" Trunks, Goten, Pan, and both Gohans replied in unison.  
  
Bra sweat-dropped. "Uh, right. But aside from that?"  
  
"Candy!" replied Goten.  
  
"Uh, right. Anything nonedible?" Bra asked again.  
  
"How about something to bribe the adults with so we don't get in trouble," suggested Kid Gohan.  
  
Trunks blinked in surprise. Then a smirk formed on his face. "I like the way you think, Kid."  
  
"Maybe we could ask what everyone back at Capsule Corp wants," Pan suggested.  
  
Trunks nodded as the elevator came to a stop. The door opened and the children exited. "Show us where the king is," Trunks commanded the soldier. The soldier nodded, and led the kids down the hall. They entered a large office room, where they found the old King of the World seated in a chair, flanked by armed guards. Several soldiers stood guard over a group of people who were tied up at the far end of the room. The kid's escort saluted one of the soldiers in the room upon entering.  
  
"What are these children doing here?" the higher ranking soldier demanded.  
  
"They are in charge now, sir," the escort replied.  
  
There was a moment of silence, in which Goten, Trunks, and the others just grinned. Then the officer regained his composure. "What are you talking about, soldier?! General Gray is . . ."  
  
"They took out General Gray," the soldier replied, cutting of his superior.  
  
"What do you mean by that?!" the officer bellowed.  
  
Before the soldier who had guided the kids could answer, Trunks was floating in the air, holding the officer several feet of the ground. "He means we took out your stupid leader. Do what we say our you will sorely regret it," Trunks hissed. He tossed the officer to the ground.  
  
Kid Gohan stepped forward. "Now, untie those people and let the king up." The soldiers hesitated for a moment. "NOW!" Gohan bellowed, rising slightly off the floor. The soldiers instantly went to work.  
  
Goten looked around. "Hey, there's a phone. I'm gonna call nii-chan and see what he wants us to ask for."  
  
Trunks nodded. This was almost as good as Shenron.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Four of the brightest demi-Saiya-jins studied the plans to Bulma's time machine. Well, technically, two of the brightest demi-Saiya-jins. Two of the four were Trunks and two of the four were Gohan, so there were only two different people. Just variations thereof. Anyway, one android was also present. Although, technically, he was more of a cyborg. Regardless, these people were all trying to repair the time machine.  
  
Juunana-gou had returned a little over an hour ago. He had taken over the algorithm study, While Teen Gohan had finished repairing his CPU. He then went to help Teen Trunks with the chip that had to be built from scratch. The preteen Gohan and Mirai Trunks had both started work on the various other damaged or destroyed components of the time machine.  
  
Mirai Trunks and Juunana-gou had strangely gotten along. It was kind of freaking everyone else out. The two had gone from trying to kill each other to good friends overnight. However, noone quite felt like asking about it.  
  
Now, the younger Gohan was working on a power coupling when the phone started to ring. Being the least engaged at the time, he stood up. "I'll get it," he called walking over to the ringing appliance. He picked it up. "Hello?" His eyes suddenly widened. "Huh? Goten?!"  
  
That caught the others in the room's attention. The quickly huddled around Cell Games Gohan.  
  
"Goten? Where are you?" Gohan continued. He paused for a few moments. "What do you mean?" Pause. "Why is that?" Another pause. Suddenly, Cell Games Gohan's eye got really big. "YOU WHAT?!?!?"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Chibi Goten tapped his fingers on the counter as the phone rang. Finally someone picked it up. "Hello?" the preteen Gohan's voice rang out.  
  
"Hi, nii-chan!" Goten replied.  
  
"Huh? Goten?!"  
  
"Yep, it's me," the chibi replied.  
  
"Goten? Where are you?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Um, some big building. I forget. Anyway, is there anything you really want?" Goten responded.  
  
"What do you mean?" came the reply.  
  
"Well," Goten chirped happily, " these people from the World Nation are offering to give us whatever we want."  
  
"Why is that?" came Gohan's skeptical response.  
  
Goten cringed. "Well, you see . . . we kinda sorta accidentally . . . took over the world."  
  
A beat. "YOU WHAT?!?!?"  
  
Goten held the phone away from his ear to let the ringing stop.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Teen Gohan, Juunana-gou, and both Trunks's watched expectantly. Finally, the adolescent covered the phone's receiver with his hand and turned to the others.  
  
"What's wrong?" Teen Trunks asked.  
  
Gohan kind of shrugged. "He said they accidentally took over the world." 


End file.
